Werewolf Woe
by The Dark Horse
Summary: After Sirius is gone, Remus Lupin finds himself at 12 Grimmauld Place once more. No slash, rather angsty. Chapter is kinda short, but the next will be longer!


hey ppl…hope you enjoy this! R&R please, so i know what you think!!  
  
Title: Werewolf Woe  
By: The Dark Horse  
Category: Angst, General  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: Yes! Should've read all the HP books by now…otherwise you'll be very shocked and confused!  
Disclaimer: all the recognisable HP names/characters/events belong to jk rowling. damn. others and the plot are mine..:)  
Time: After Sirius falls into the veil  
Summary: After Sirius is gone, Remus Lupin finds himself at 12 Grimmauld Place.   
  
Chapter One - Death of the Last Friend  
  
He ran as fast as he could, trying in vain to get to the stone dais but then an unknown force stopped him in his tracks. He stood still front of the stone dais, horrified at the site that he was seeing. He watched helplessly as his best friend was hit on the face by the spell from Bellatrix, causing him to fall gracefully through the ragged grey veil. He watched the face of his friend as he was hit. His eyes widened not in fear, but shock, with laughter still on his lips. The face, which used to have striking good looks, was now wasted and pale as it fell. He fell straight through, through the crumbling arch, behind the ragged veil, and did not come back out.

"NO! SIRIUS! COME BACK!"

Remus Lupin awoke with a start. He could remember it clearly, that cursed day when Sirius fell through the veil in the Department of Mysteries. That terrible day when his last best friend was taken from him, never to return. He would never see his face again, never hear that bark-like laugh or hear his raucous laughter once more. These days he couldn't go to sleep without reliving those final moments, reliving Sirius's final moments in his sleep. What lay behind that grey veil? Where Sirius was at the moment? Was it death, or was it punishment that he fell into? Where was Sirius right now, and what's he doing? Sometimes he wouldn't go to sleep, not wanting to see his friend die over and over again. It was painful enough witnessing it once, let alone every time he went to sleep. He wondered how Harry was dealing with the death of his godfather. He was probably having nightmares as well, and was probably blaming himself for all that happened. It wasn't, of course, his fault that Sirius had died. Sirius had died in battle, and knowing Sirius, that's the way he would've wanted it if he could choose. But Harry doesn't understand that yet, Lupin thought, though he will know it one day. He got out of bed slowly, wincing at the pain that shot down his left side. Yesterday was the full moon, and though the Wolfsbane potion kept his mind human, it did not prevent the pain of transforming.   
He walked slowly over to the window and looked out. He saw the moon and he cursed it. He hated and feared the moon. He closed the shutters angrily, and turned around to face the room, trying to forget about the dream he just had. But it was pointless. What was the point, he thought, of trying to forget about the dream when you're living in his house? Lupin was living at 12 Grimmauld Place, he had no where else to go, and besides, he had to look after Buckbeak. Also, this was the headquarters of the Order, so somebody needed to look after the place. He imagined what Sirius's parents thought of their son, letting people use it as headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. He smirked at the thought. They're probably rolling in their graves. At least Sirius will be happy to have upset his parents once again.   
Lupin walked down the stairs quietly, not wanting to wake up any of the portraits. The portrait of Sirius's mother had been quiet ever since she found out from Phineas that Sirius was dead. That meant that she had been silent for a bit more than a month. Everyone was thankful for the change of mind from the portrait, especially Tonks. She didn't need to worry about keeping the noise level down any more. But all the same, Lupin was always quiet around the portraits of the house.   
He walked into the dining room and sat down at the end of the table, looking around. Grimmauld Place was full of memories, memories of Sirius. Everywhere he went, he would remember something Sirius had said or done. He remembered the nights when he ate dinner here, Sirius would be cracking a joke and cheering everybody up. He felt a sudden cold draught come into the room, so he took out his wand and conjured up a bottle of Butterbeer to cheer him up. He sighed, and took a sip from the bottle in his hand. The effect it had on him was immediate. He felt his whole body, right down to his toes, warm up when it entered his mouth. He sat there for a while, silent, thinking about the last time Sirius was here. Slowly, he raised his bottle and drank a silent toast to Sirius.  
  
_Padfoot, wherever you are, though separated now, we will always be best friends, no matter what, Padfoot and Moony. Hope you're having fun with Prongs, and don't worry, I'll get Wormtail, I swear I will. Cheers._  
  
After another moments silence, the werewolf brought his arm up and wiped his face with the sleeve of his robes.

_Hey! Hope you liked the first chapter...I'll only update if there are at least 2 reviews! so please review and tell me what you think! thanks! I know, I know, this chapter is rather short! But I promise the next chapter will be longer!_

_The Dark Horse_


End file.
